


Initiation

by Aurum18



Series: Tony Stark's Potentiality Scanning System [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But I can't change it for some reason, Domestic Avengers, Gen, I meant training, London, McDonald's, New York City, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Training, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: Stiles arrives at the New York sanctum and starts to settle in.





	Initiation

Stiles watched as his pack stepped through one of Strange’s portals back to Beacon Hills. They'd just said their goodbyes and he could just tell Strange was judging them, though Stiles had to admit it was a bit too teary considering he could visit home at the weekend probably if he wanted to because portals, duh. 

But bad things did have a bad tendency of happening to people from Beacon Hills and the pack didn't like to let each other out of sight for too long. Even Peter looked worried… Okay maybe not worried but distrustful of Doctor Strange, probably doubting his ability to make sure Stiles was safe, Peter had always had his personal reasons for wanting Stiles relatively unharmed and now Stiles realised it was probably because of this whole Spark potentiality thing. As long as Stiles had known him, Peter had craved power. 

The long boring talk had gone surprisingly well in the end, even if it was long and boring. The pack had agreed to help out with the problem so long as there wasn't a threat in Beacon Hills that took priority and so long as there were people left behind to defend the area if anyone got any ideas in their absence.

 Stiles had also agreed to help, though he wasn't sure what he could do. Even if he did have a powerful spark, it wasn't like he knew how to use it. 

When an attack happened, Strange or another practioneer of the Mystic arts would help get whoever went to where it was happening or an aircraft if it was close enough and therefore more convenient. Then they would help get it under control and bring the culprit, if caught, to be interviewed to try to stop any more attacks. However, this was unlikely to happen as every culprit but for two (one of which had been caught whilst Stiles was sipping a frappuccino and waiting for Strange) had been captured. The rest had escaped somehow, possibly the person organising this had a teleporter. 

The pack waved to Stiles as Strange closed the portal, Scott looking a bit teary. There was an odd silence once it was closed: just Strange and Stiles were in the room now and between Tony Stark and the pack it hadn't been silent for a while. The last time there had been peace and quiet, Stiles recalled, was in his rented New York apartment that morning which felt so long ago considering what had happened since- even though it had probably only been 8 hours at the most. 

‘So, ‘ said Stiles, breaking the silence. ‘What now? ‘

Strange raised an eyebrow, glancing at a watch. ‘6’O Clock- I believe it's dinner time’

Stiles frowned. ‘Where? ‘

They'd had lunch during the long boring talk earlier, nibbling on sandwiches between discussion, it had been hard to procure a decent flavoured sandwich as the others had dived in like wolves.. which couldn't be helped,  Stiles supposed, as a lot of them were half wolf. And one of them was freaking Black Widow. 

. Anyhow, Stiles wasn't looking forward to risking his life fighting for a pork chop or slice of pizza or whatever was on the menu.  ‘Don't worry’ laughed Strange, looking at the expression on Stiles’ face. ‘We'll eat at the sanctum’

Stiles breathed a sigh if relief but was also slightly terrified, imagining a dark long mahogany table full of powerful mysterious strangers- masters of the Mystic arts. 

 

\-----

 

‘What? ‘ said Stiles, jaw agape as they stepped through a portal into- into McDonald's. 

‘Not what you were expecting? ‘ asked Strange, ignoring the gaping people around and joining the queue. Stiles hurried to follow him, feeling incredibly self-conscious having just stepped through a magic portal into a  _ McDonald's.  _ ‘I bet you were expecting a big dark long table full of cloaked people with roast venison or something’

Stiles joined the gapers with his facial expression. ‘Can you read minds? ‘

‘No ‘ smirked Strange. ‘That's just what Peter thought when I got him dinner. ‘

‘You got Peter dinner? ‘ asked Stiles, wondering if all interns had dinner with their employers friend/fellow superhero/ colleague. 

Strange huffed. ‘You don't actually believe he's an intern do you? ‘

‘He's not? ‘

Before Strange could reply they'd reached the front of the queue. 

‘20 chicken nuggets with fries and Americano.. What do you want Stiles? ‘

‘Ermm.. ‘ stuttered Stiles who had been too distracted to decide his order yet. ‘Chicken Legend meal with Coke’

‘Fries? ‘ asked the lady serving who, come to think of it, didn't seem as shocked as the rest of the restaurant. 

‘Yup’ agreed Stiles, realising Strange was probably a regular here. 

Stiles glanced out the glass front as Strange paid and realised this wasn't New York at all as a large red double decker bus drove past. London? He couldn't think of anywhere else that had red buses so probably London. He wondered if Jackson was nearby… 

‘Best McDonald's’ Strange said, having finished paying. 

‘Huh? ‘

‘That's why I come here, it's the best. ‘

‘Ah. ‘ Stiles said, wondering how cool it would be to be able to travel anywhere in an instant, to get the amazing curly fries from the diner back in Beacon Hills wherever you happened to be in the world. 

‘Where exactly are we? ‘ Stiles asked, curious. 

‘London’ replied Strange, looking at Stiles incredulously. 

‘No, no’ Stiles protested. ‘I mean what part? ‘

‘Do you know any parts of London? ‘ Strange sighed. 

‘Nope’ admitted Stiles. 

‘Then what's the point in me telling you? ‘

‘Jackson lives in Kensington’ Stiles suddenly remembered. 

‘This is nowhere near Kensington’ Strange said, rolling his eyes a little. ‘Who's this Jackson? ‘

‘Oh, guy I used to know he was a bit urgh and then he got all scaly and went around on a puppeteered murder spree, died twice then was all fine and furry but it was a bit much for him so he moved here. ‘

‘Wish I hadn't asked’ Strange raised an eyebrow. 

‘I had another house in Kensington, before I had the accident that led me to the Mystic arts. I used to rent it out and stay there if a came to London. It's a fancy area. ‘

‘Not surprising, considering Jackson’ Stiles huffed, remembering his douchey Porsche without much fondness.

‘We could visit him when our foods done?’ Strange offered.

‘No thanks’ said Stiles quickly. ‘Lydia would be happy to see him though…’

Their order number was called and they grabbed the paper bag and drinks, most of the fast food chain looking at Strange in shock and awe, several sneaking pictures though none of them were bold enough to speak to him.

‘You've got a fanclub’ laughed Stiles as they stepped through another portal, this time emerging in the more familiar streets of New York. 

Strange huffed and stepped towards a door. ‘And you've still got that awful fake sling ring on. ‘

Stiles turned red and quickly slipped it off and into his pocket. He wasn't getting rid of it: even as a fake it'd cost a pretty penny. 

‘Besides’ continued Strange stopping just before the door. ‘You'll be spattered over the internet soon enough: spotted twice today hanging out with Doctor Strange. Soon to be spotted fighting crime. ’

‘Hardly’ scoffed Stiles. ‘Even if I have a spark, I don't know how to use it at all’

Strange raised an eyebrow. ‘You'd be surprised. You said about this mountain ash of yours, maybe it could be persuaded to stop humans and inhumans too. ‘

Stiles was doubtful but he guessed he could always try ‘That's a good idea’

Then he remembered the thing about being on the internet and how it hadn't occurred to him beforehand ‘I don't think it's a good idea us being in the public eye, it might bring threats to Beacon Hills and there's been a lot of anti hero movements lately… ‘

‘They'll be fine’ said Strange dismissively. ‘They'll have masks to disguise their faces: think Captain America. You'd have to know it was them to recognise them. You however, have already been spotted with me and therefore people will probably put two and two together.’

Stiles was relieved that his pack would be safe but… it was odd even considering he might be famous. He'd always wondered how it was, now he might know. Before today he couldn'tve imagined popping to get Macky D’s with everyone watching him and snapping pics. 

‘It's unavoidable really, as you're my assistant now’ Strange said and the door swung open. 

Stiles’ eyes widened in wonder. The New York Sanctum was stunning. Dark wood, high ceilings and sweeping staircases and this was only the entryway. 

‘Wow’ he breathed. 

‘You like it? ‘ smiled Strange. ‘Of course. Come along quick or our dinner will get cold’

Stiles hurried after the doctor as he led him through winding corridors into a kitchen with a small wooden table and slightly more modern architecture. 

‘Up to your expectations? ‘ laughed Strange. ‘We do have a proper dining room but it isn't often used. A bit too formal’

‘It's nice’ Stiles was telling the truth. The wooden panelling and antique furniture of the rest of the sanctum was beautiful but slightly stifling, this kitchen despite being more modern was not lacking in the style department. 

Strange sat down and started on his chicken nuggets leaving Stiles to wonder as before today, if asked, he never would have pegged him as the nuggets type. Hell , he wouldn't have pegged him as the McDonald's type period. 

Stiles sat down too and started to eat, realising just exactly how hungry he was. 

 

\------------

 

‘This will be your room’ Strange declared later as he was showing Stiles around the building . He'd already seen most including the doctor’s office, the mirror window things, the library, the aforementioned dining room (and yes it was just as grand as Stiles had expected, maybe even more so) and the office that would be to become Stiles’. 

‘Wait, what? ‘ stammered Stiles, he hadn't realised he'd be  _ staying _ here. 

‘If there's a chance you'll be my apprentice also, you'll have to stay here of course’

‘I didn't realise ‘ admitted Stiles, frowning and thinking about his rented apartment. 

‘Unless you'd rather stay in that dodgy apartment of yours and not learn the Mystic arts.. ‘ Strange said. 

‘No, no! I do! It's just I wasn't expecting it that's all’.

‘Portals make moving residence much easier ‘ nodded Strange, seeming glad. 

 ‘Cool’ said Stiles a bit breathlessly. 

‘We can fetch your stuff now if you want. Your work doesn't officially start until tommorow’ offered Strange. 

‘Okay then, but I need to cancel my rent asap. ‘

After dinner, Stiles had signed a contract. He'd officially be ‘working’ 24 hours a day (and therefore would be paid daily rather than hourly) but had the weekend off, however if there was an emergency he would have to ‘work’ on a weekend day and take extra days off when things quietened down again. Really, Stiles should've figured out he'd be staying here as the contract said 24 hours but he could be extremely dense at times. 

Strange had said he'd be sorting out paperwork (he didn't get too much, but enough), helping him scan the news and internet for any Mystic arts related problems in the portion of the world under the protection of the New York Sanctum , helping Strange find books in the library and, of course, bringing coffee. This would've normally just been 10-4 but Stiles was going to (attempt to) learn the Mystic arts which would make him an apprentice and an apprentice had to be available all day. 

Stiles wondered if he'd be kicked out back into his apartment he had no affinity for the Mystic arts. Probably. But Strange offering to move Stiles in now showed that he had faith in Stiles’ abilities. 

Strange had said that tommorow they'd focus on the Mystic arts in the morning (Stiles was preparing himself for embarassment) then he'd be introduced to his assistant job in the afternoon (less stressful). 

Strange did the fancy motion which mystics always did to open a portal and there was Stiles’ apartment. 

‘Don't you have to have been somewhere to open a portal there? ‘

‘Nope, you just need to know where it is’ answered Strange stepping through and wasn't that exciting? He could probably go to  _ Mars _ if he felt like it. Probably not Asgard though as it wasn't exactly on a map.

Stiles walked through too and started the long task of gathering up his belongings and trying not to be too embarrassed at the look Strange was giving his old, messy apartment. He almost died of mortification, however, when the doctor discovered a left out pair of underpants in his room. 

It didn't take too long as Stiles hadn't been living there very long at all and a lot of his stuff was still in boxes. Plus, instead of traipsing up and down stairs (like Stiles had had to when he moved in) they could just step through the portal and deposit his stuff in Stiles’ new room. When they got to the kitchen, Strange altered the portal so it led to the institute’s kitchen. 

‘There's some empty cupboards: you can keep your utensils in them so they can't get mixed up’ Strange suggested. 

So Stiles loaded his kitchen stuff in them. He was glad there was a lot of empty space as he had quite a lot of cooking stuff. He liked to cook and had learned to when he had decided to make his dad eat healthier after a blood test result showing high cholesterol. Stiles didn't do anything half hearted so he had everything from a mortar and pestle to a blow torch alongside normal things like saucepans and baking trays. 

‘You cook a lot? ‘ asked Strange, who had noticed this. 

‘Yeah’ answered Stiles. ‘I love takeout as much as the next person but homemade food tastes delicious in a different way’

‘Hmm’ agreed Strange. 

It was 10 in the evening once they'd finished bringing everything across and, as Stiles went to bed in his new shiny wood panelled room, he could help but dread having to move it all back tommorow when he would probably be a complete failure at the Mystic arts. 

 

\---------------

 

Stiles followed Doctor Strange into a large ‘training’ hall and gulped nervously.

They'd had breakfast already: cereal, though considering the grandeur of the place he'd been expecting something fancy again like a full English,complete with hash browns.

‘Right,’ declared Strange once they'd reached the centre of the room, Stiles nervously fiddling with his hoodie strings in the absence of his fake sling ring. 

‘First, we'll start with hand motions. It doesn't matter if you have a sling ring or not: without these exact actions you aren't going to get anywhere. ‘

**‘** Okay’ nodded Stiles, taking this in.

‘Anyone can do the mystic arts if they've got enough determination to learn’ continued Strange. 

‘Wait, really? ‘ interrupted Stiles. ‘Because some of those fans of yours seem to be pretty determined ‘

‘They don't have a strong enough form of motivation’ sighed Strange. ‘The practitioner usually has to want to help others or (in some cases) want to hurt others. ‘

Strange did the motions, slower than usual, and Stiles watched carefully but was distracted as the portal flared open. 

‘Your turn’ nodded Strange. 

Stiles concentrated and tried his best to replicate but he could tell he was quite off. 

‘Try again’

Strange repeated the motions and Stiles watched avidly again, this time pointedly ignoring the appearing portal. 

He then made the motions with his own hands. 

‘Better, quite close this time but it has to be exact. ‘

They continued this for an hour or so until Stiles’ left hand started to cramp. Strange waited somewhat patiently as Stiles clutched at it, muttering. 

‘What type were you? ‘ Stiles suddenly asked once he'd recovered. 

‘What? ‘

‘Did you want to help others? ‘

‘Yes… ‘ Strange answered slowly. ‘And no. I was a doctor but for selfish reasons. I didn't help others to help them: I helped them because I wanted to be the best, I was greedy and I craved being well respected and well known. I loved to boast. But when I discovered the arts I wanted to learn, I craved knowledge for selfish reasons but it eventually became more selfless then Dormammu happened and that changed me. Well, I like to think. ‘

Stiles’ eyes widened at this confession and he nodded, not sure what to say. 

‘Shall we try something else now? ‘ Strange changed the subject, strolling over to a cupboard inlaid into the wall. 

‘Like what? ‘ asked Stiles, curious. 

Strange rummaged in the cupboard and emerged holding two mats aloft. 

‘Yoga’

‘Seriously? ‘

Strange looked at Stiles. ‘Yes’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ❤️ correct me on mistakes... I just realized I've been calling the New York Sanctum 'Institute' which just means my time reading The Mortal Instruments years ago is still stuck in my head 😂 I haven't seen Doctor Strange in quite a few months and, as there's a lot of technical stuff, I'm likely to make mistakes


End file.
